World War I in Dania
Belligerents & Leaders The War 1914 World War I in Dania started on Majestuosa when the German army and the Allied army attacked each other in Uswanka. At the beginning of the war the British and French forces didnt lose much land because Germany wasnt powerful enough to beat the Allied Powers in Uswanka but after a few months the Germans started to win more battles and expanded into Allied territory. There also a big naval war in the Eastern Dan Sea. At the beginning of World War I it was peaceful on the Danian Island until Nic-Dan joined the Axis Powers and invaded St. George & Pyall on September 12 1914 and later Lunasia only 2 days later. Dania and Asdania didnt like this aggresive behavior of Nic-Dan and decided to declare war on the nation. Estdania an important ally of Dania and Asdania remained neutral thoughout the war. 1915 In 1915 the Nic-Dan Army was very strong compared to the Dalanic and Asdanian ones and Nic-Dan took a lot of land in the north of Dania and Asdania. Eloj was conquerd on August 11 and also Dania lost big cities. The war between Germany and the Allied powers in Uswanka became more like a trench war just like in Europe; both sides didnt made any progress only the city of Easton was taken by German Forces that year. 1916 In beginning of 1916 the Dalanic Army started Operation Vulezua to attack Nic-Dan from the west to reclaim Guillermo but it failed because the Nic-Dan army was stronger so after a week the Dalanic army had to withdraw. The president of Dania, Samuel Varas visited Sagofagia to talk with Cabello I Of Sagafagia because Dania needed a new ally to help in the war that they were slowly losing. Cabello I refused and didnt join the war. On Majestuosa it was hard to fight in the middle of the forest so the territories of German and French Uswanka became unclear. This caused a lot of problems because the two armies didnt know which land they controlled. On the west front the Germans lost a lot of land and British took Easton back and other city next to the Uswanka RIver. '1917' In 1917 we see new country join the war against the axis, United States arrived in July on Majestuosa and the Germans were too weak to defend the American attack and the western part of German Uswanka surrendered only the eastern part that was fighting with France is still at war. The United States also wanted to attack Nic-Dan so the made a invasion plan together with Dania called Operation Seashore, the main the plan was to invade Nic-Dan's Northwest coast and take cities like St. George, Pyall and Port Eliza. On September 10, 1917 the American and Dalanic armies attacked Nic-Dan from the North and it was a success, they took the cities and pushed futher into the mainland. Also Sagofagia joined the war. Cabello I let this army invade Nic-Dan from the northern border to get around the Hellens Mountains. The Sagofagian army was very strong at the time and made it harder for George Gwynn Robertson to defeat the new soldiers in the war. '1918' After the fall of West German Uswanka it didnt take long for the eastern part to collapse. After the battle of Wellscherburg, Heinz Dresler and his army surrendered and the German Colony was taken over by the Allied powers. This was the end of World War I on Majestuosa. On the Danian Island the war was still going on. Dania and Asdania with American help reclaimed most of their land back and the Nic-Dan army was pushed back faster and faster from all sides